


Karmic Justice

by Joyd



Series: Undergrad AU [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rimming, Roughness, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Of course he’d be trapped for who knows how long in an elevator with his Fuck-Frenemy when he was so close to escape and had a big test to stress over. Of course."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> That's what you get for being responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's What You Get For Being an Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunderestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with, and it just had to be you."_
> 
> It's really not shippy at all, it's just implied that they boned a few times.  
> I'm sorry Miyo I'm hijacking your AU. Please forgive me.

In hindsight, he really should have expected the day to be absolute shit when he woke up with a hangover. _Him_ , getting a _hangover_ , he almost expected to check the date and find out he’d been tossed back in time to his freshman year. Finding out he was out of coffee was a disappointment, but not actually a surprise. With midterms only just finishing up and having been spending more and more time at Winters’ place the last few weeks, he hadn’t had a chance to worry about groceries, nevermind notice what he was getting low on. And then walking out of his first exam to find it downpouring and the threatening rumble of thunder just a ways off, it really should have been expected. 

So when the doors opened on the second floor of the lab building and _Tyki Mikk_ , of all fucking people, walked in, it really shouldn’t have surprised him. When, between the fourth and fifth floors -so close to escaping to his lab without a word between them-, the lights flickered, something popped, and the metal deathtrap ground to stop with a tortured screech, he wasn’t. Of course the power would go out today of all days, when he had 1 ½ hours left to cram for his last and most difficult midterm, and while he was in an elevator with Mikk, who he hadn’t talked to since last Spring but who he’d had more than a few close encounters with that semester. 

Of course he’d be trapped for who knows how long in an elevator with his Fuck-Frenemy when he was so close to escape and had a big test to stress over. Of course. 

Judging by the tired, hateful glare the younger man was directing at the doors, the feeling was mutual. _Everyone_ had midterms to deal with, after all, so at least the suffering was shared. Misery loves company, or whatever. 

“Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with, and it just had to be you.” 

“Eat my ass.”


	2. And That's What You Get For Being Responsible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People demanded filth so  
> here it is  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

By the time they get out of the goddamned elevator, Cross has half an hour to waste -even he doesn’t see the point in trying to cram with only half an hour left, and he’s way too angry to focus anyway-, a violent twitch in his eye and another in his hand, and a hard-on he’d rather not acknowledge. But he hasn’t gotten his way with anything else today, so _of course_ he ends up angrily making out with Tyki Mikk against the door to his lab. He can barely focus enough to unlock the door, much less worry about whether the blood running down his chin is from him or the underclassman he’s rutting against.

It’s experience that keeps them from tumbling to the ground when he gets the door open, and a hard-learned dose of discretion that has him kicking it shut behind him before he has Mikk pressed against the lab bench. He’ll have bruises on his lower back from the force of the shove, but Tyki doesn’t seem to be complaining, if the hands in Cross’ hair and the leg between his thighs are anything to go by. Cross is too grateful that Mikk isn’t wearing that hideous sweater of his today to worry about the mess his hair is going to be from this, making quick work of the loose button down and not caring a lick about the buttons that go flying in the act of ripping it open and tossing it to the ground. 

That manages to get an angry grunt and a harsh bite to his jaw from Tyki, but the biology student doesn’t push him away, so he sets to work leaving his mark on the tan skin of his neck. 

This is how it’s always been between the two of them, even before they started fucking: Vicious and violent and antagonistic, because in the end they’re just too damn similar to do anything but butt heads. Klaud had once remarked, when he dragged himself through Winters’ door one morning after an encounter with Mikk, that she was shocked he hadn’t been vivisected at some point in the night. Cross had scoffed at the time, but he’d never forgotten how serious she’d seemed and was always weary of passing out at Tyki’s again. Of course, Mikk had started declining any drinks Cross offered him -at parties or otherwise- around the same time, so at least he wasn’t the only one wary of death in their “relationship”. 

A sharp tug on his hair drags him out of his musings with an angry hiss, only to realize Tyki’s hips are jerking in an all too familiar way. It takes a lot of effort, but he managed to take a step back as he pins the other’s hips to the counter. It’s only the distance between them that stops Mikk from kicking him for it, judging by the glare he gets, but he cuts him off by spinning him around and pressing him back to the bench with his own weight. 

“Don’t think you’ll get off that easily, Mikk.” 

“Was that a fucking pu-” The strangled noise that interrupts Tyki’s scandalized words is music to Cross’ ears, but he’s too busy dragging Mikk’s pants down his thighs and palming his cock to dwell on it. 

He leaves more hickies and bite marks in his wake as he follows Tyki’s spine down, down, down to the waistband of his shorts, using the hand not between his legs to push Tyki down until he’s leaning over the table. He must have some idea of what Cross is planning because his face is buried in his arms, little sounds of mixed shock and pleasure muffled against them as he trembles under his attention. This isn’t something Cross normally does, so Mikk had _better_ appreciate it, or Cross will toss him out in the hall in his underwear for the rest of the chem department to see. 

He wouldn’t actually be the first person to stumble out of Cross’ lab in their underthings, and it really doesn’t have the same shock value anymore. 

By the time he has Tyki’s boxers around his ankles, he’s left more than a few marks -a few of them with clear teeth imprints- and is pretty sure he’s heard at least two sobs from the younger man, and his ego has never been so stroked. It’s obvious this is the first time anyone has ever done this for him, given how worked up he’s gotten without Cross even having his mouth on him yet, so Cross takes his time working him open, holding his hips steady as he does. The keening sounds escaping Tyki’s throat are immensely satisfying, and the little stutters of his hips trying to press back against his tongue are pretty damn flattering as well. 

Cross loses track of time between listening to the pretty noises Tyki can’t quite muffle and making an utter mess out of him, but he knows he only has, maybe, fifteen before he has to sit that damn exam. It’s with that in mind that he finally stands back up, ignoring the barely muffled shout of disapproval from Tyki in favor of taking in the sight of him with a pleased hum. Really, if the other man weren’t a real life Dexter in the making he wouldn’t mind more meetings like this and getting to enjoy the pretty sight of Mikk flushed and debauched, bent over his workstation and looking absolutely sinful. 

If he had more time, he thinks he’d have liked to truly _wreck_ him, but this will have to do for now. 

Tyki’s impatient, growled _“Marian”_ gets him moving again, and reminds him of the fact that he really can’t stand being around the underclassman for any sort of extended period. 

\- 

He has just enough time to make himself presentable and sprint to his exam, and he doesn’t mind the missed cram time nearly as much as he expected. 


End file.
